The present invention generally concerns tools for removing bolts. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool having an improved construction for delivering an axial force and a torque to a bolt.
It is generally understood that applying an axial force on a screwdriver may aid in loosening hard to remove, or "frozen," screws or in tightening screws in tight fits. Accordingly, devices are known in the art for applying an axial force on a screw while simultaneously applying a torque to loosen or tighten the screw.
Such axial force is more difficult to apply to bolts using typical socket wrenches which generally do not provide a direct axial connection to the bolt head. Thus, conventional socket wrenches are generally capable of applying only a torque to a bolt head. Such force may be inadequate to dislodge bolts "frozen" due to thread corrosion. Such conditions are often encountered, for example, in farm equipment left outdoors for long periods of time.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a bolt removal tool that could simultaneously provide torque and an axial force to dislodge a frozen bolt.